Some applications process audio signals. For example, voice-enabled applications include a signal chain that receives and processes an audio analog input signal (e.g., a voice signal). The signal chain may include an amplifier, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), filters, etc. The growth of voice-enabled applications with far-field pickup benefits from a large dynamic range. The signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the signal path unfortunately limits the dynamic range.